


A feather kiss

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: He takes one limp hand into his own and presses a soft kiss to each of his knuckles, feeling a little stupid but mostly fond. It's a good feeling, the emotion that's always hiding under all the irritation and aggravation whenever the two bicker.ESO Keichi Entry!





	A feather kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [discovering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807789) by [thornapple (survivalinstinctvalkyria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/thornapple). 



> My Entry for the ESO Keichi Team!  
> I honestly hate this with a passion so if you have anything good to say please do it.
>
>> [](//imgur.com/a/0SfMqDY)  
> 


End file.
